Seihen  Change of Times
by Paige LeStrange
Summary: Sequel to Shinjita iin desu ka? The return to Karakura town has arrived for Yohime! She is reunited with the group but is she really wanting to be there? Does she know something about their newest mission? And what is wrong with her and Ichigo?R&R please!
1. Yohime Kaminoke returns to Karakura!

Chapter One:

"Vice Captin Kaminoke!" The red haired vice captin yelled running down the hall of 13th divisions halls. A girl with short below the chin length light brown hair with a thin knee length braid turned to face him. She had green eyes that not many could compare too. She wore the typical Shinigami outfit with the vice captin badge on her arm.

"What is it, Abarai?" She said looking at him.

"Well..." He started, grinning as he put an arm around her shoulders. "Captin commander told me to find a small group of Shinigami to go to Karakura town for some investigation stuff, and we all know how much you miss seeing Ichigo after two years." He teased. She gave him an upper cut that sent him to the ground.

"Abarai, why must you always bring him up?!" She said standing over him, glaring.

"Because, we still all know." He said as she went to hit him again.

"Stop it!" The two looked over to see 10th divisions short captin with his busty vice captin standing there. "Renji, do you have everyone that is coming?"

"Almost, just gotta ask Ikkaku and Yumichika."

"Them, again?" Rukia asked appearing next to Yohime Kaminoke.

"Why? What's wrong with them?" Renji asked her.

"Vice Captin Kaminoke, may I ask?" Rukia said ignoring Renji and looking up at Yohime. "Are you going to be returning to Karakura town as well?"

"I am still unsure...I mean with how Captin Ukitake is...I don't know if it's right to leave..." Yohime thought outloud to Rukia. "But it would be nice to see Ichigo and the others again."

"Then it's settle, Vice Captin Kaminoke! You're returning to Karakura town again!" Renji said grinning.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"YO!" The door slid open with a loud slam, and everyone looked up. It was still early in the morning before class started. There stood a group of new students in their uniform.

"Did you really have to make a huge appearance?" Yohime hissed at Renji under her breath as she walked into the classroom with Rangiku next to her. "Geez, people don't change, do they?" She said looking around the classroom, spotting Inoue, Chad and Ishida. "They're all the same."

"Well, none of us have really changed either, considering Renji still looks like an idiot, Captin Hitsugaya is still short, Ikkaku is still bald, and Yumichika is still full of himself." She said pointing out what hasn't changed.

"Matsumoto...I'll have you know, I grew six inches in two years." Captin Hitsugaya said, his eye brow twitching.

"Captin Hitsugaya, you're still short." Renji said walking in past him.

"Shut up!" He said.

"So, where's Ichigo at?" Ikkaku said looking around the classroom and not spotting Ichigo anywhere.

"You-you're back?!" They turned to see Keigo Asano standing in the doorway looking at them. He then spotted Matsumoto. "Ah! And you've returned too, the beautiful goddess of-" She hit him into the ground with the back of her hand.

"Asano-san, are you okay?" His friend asked looking at him.

"No more with the formalities!" He said, running to his desk and putting his arms over his head.

"Eh?" Yohime pulled out her phone, saying there was a hollow. "Captin Hitsugaya?" She said turning to him. He nodded and she ran out to the hallway. She pulled out the container holding Marikuri. "Marikuri, your turn for now." She said, popping the pill in and jumping out of her gigai. She turned the corner to almost run into the orange haired shinigami representative. "Ichi...go..." She said, looking up at him as he starred down at her.

"Yohime..." He said looking at her.

A howl of a hollow caught her attention back as she looked out the window. She then jumped over Ichigo and continued running down the hall to get to the hollow. Ichigo looked behind him watching her run down the hall before jumping through the window to the ground. He headed off to class to only find Renji, Matsumoto, Hitsugaya, Ikkaku, and Yumichika.

"Why...are you here?" He asked looking from one to the other.

"Oh, wow, Ichigo...you grew..." Matsumoto said, noticing he was now visibly taller than her. "Captin, looks like you weren't the only one to grow."

"On a mission, as usual." Captin Hitsugaya said coldly.

"Toshirou...you grew?" Ichigo said, looking at him, as he closed his eyes, his eye brow twitching. "You still look short to me."

"Shut up!" He said, his eyes still closed.

"What's your mission this time?" Ishida said, walking up behind Ichigo, startling them all.

"We're trying to capture an escaped Shinigami." Renji explained. "A powerful one, similar to the vizards, but also similar to the arrancar."

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked looking at Renji.

"Originally, this Shinigami was a hollow, and was able to rip it's mask off. It soon had a soul burrial, and was transported the Soul Society. It entered the academy and became a Shinigami. Just recently, we have discovered that he was trying to re-awaken his ones hollow powers, created an even more powerful Shinigami than a captin." Hitsugaya expained, his arms still crossed over his chest. "We are sent here to find it, and distroy it."

"Is it's so powerful, why only send one captin with two vice captins and three seat officers?" Ichigo asked.

"Actually..." Hitsugaya said, "It's three vice captins, and two seat officers."

"Three!? Who's the third?" Ichigo said looking at Ikkaku and Yumichika for a vice captin badge.

"Yohime Kaminoke." Renji said looking out the window. Yohime was running back to the building already after defeating the hollow. "About a year or so ago, she was able to be moved from 3rd seat of squad six to vice captin of squad 13."

"I think it's about time she got moved up. She could probably shoot for captin with her ban kai the way it is." Matsumoto said sighing.

"But she refuses to move to the position of captin, even though the captin-commander asked her too." Hitsugaya said. "She said that she was convient with where she was at."

"Actually, she's just truely being lazy." Renji said, "Being a captin is to much work, and concentration."

"So your saying I don't have that long of an intention span, Abarai?" She hissed at him as she walked back into the classroom.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not." He said looking at her as she smiled at Ichigo.

"Long time, no see, Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Same to you." He replied to her. "How long are you going to be here this time?" He asked, though really only looking at Yohime.

"We don't know." Hitsugaya said, "It depends on how fast we can kill it."

"Don't worry about it, Toshirou!" Ichigo said, patting his head. "Who knows, maybe you'll be here for the winter again."

"_**Captin**_ Hitsugaya to you!" He emphasized on captin greatly. The others stiffled their laughs. "Shut up!" He rounded on them.

"Yohime." Rangiku said, getting Yohime's attention. "Let's go find Inoue, and catch up with her."

"I don't really know Inoue that well. Last time I was here I didn't really get to talk to her, and..." Rangiku ended up dragging Yohime away anyways over to Inoue, who was watching the group that entered.

"Inoue!" Rangiku said as her and Inoue hugged.

"Rangiku-san!" She said, then looking at Yohime, "Kaminoke-san?"

"Hey Inoue." She replied smiling.

The bell rang, and the teacher introduced the new students, who then took their seats. Not even ten minutes later, Yohime had her head down, and she was in her own world of dreams. Captin Hitsugaya starred out the window, and Rangiku talked with Inoue through notes constantly. Renji had his head in his hand, wishing to fall asleep, but couldn't. Ikkaku was scribbling constantly on his paper, little drawings of fights in past that he had experienced through. Yumichika was looking in a small mirror that he had leaning against the back of Ikkaku as he fixed his hair. Rukia was paying attention, or really good at looking like she did, and Ichigo was in deep thought about something. By the time lunch rang, everyone filed out of the classroom, Renji throwing a crunched up paper at Yohime to wake her up.

This continued for a few days. Yohime kept pulling out her phone and checking in with her captin to see how he was doing. She seemed to not be so close with everyone else nowadays. If anyone could talk to her was Rukia or Renji, and that's cause they knew her from their squads. She, for some reason, seemed to avoiding Ichigo, with Rukia didn't mind, and Renji was annoyed at.

At lunch one day of the roof Yohime was looking through the cyclone fence over the school grounds a bit. The others were a bit away, and Ichigo took this chance to go and talk to her. "Yohime..." He said standing next to her. She glanced over at him before looking back through the fence. "Are you mad at me or someone else?"

"Not particually." She said, "I wasn't to sure about coming on this mission."

"How come?" He asked her.

"Well, since I'm a vice captin, and my captin is now Captin Ukitake, I worry about him, especially with the two balls of competative energy Shinigami and his health a lot more than before." She said, "So I'm kind of hoping this mission will go by fast." Ichigo looked away from her, "I'm not trying to get away from you Ichigo." She said, turning so her back was leaning against the fence. "I'd actually like to hang out and relax, but I can't much."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." He said as she sighed.

It fell silent for a moment between them. Yohime bounced against the fence a bit, when all of a sudden a huge reitsu shot up near them. Yohime jumped away from the fence and looked in the area that it came from. There was a huge light coming from the ground. "Captin Hitsugaya!" Rangiku said as he nodded. The Shinigami pulled out the pills and popped them in.

"Let's go!" Hitsugaya said as the group jumped off.


	2. Renji Yohime and breakfast

Chapter Two:

* * *

_"Kaminoke-san, you do not have to worry about me. I will have them to help me in your absence." Captin Ukitake said as Yohime sat before him. "You know deep down you want to go to see them again."_

_"Captin, you are right, but-"_

_"There are no buts with me." He said, "Do I have to order you to go?"_

_"No, sir." Yohime said, "I will excuse myself then." She said bowing before leaving._

"It's reitsu vanished." Rangiku said as they stopped.

"How?" Yohime said looking around.

"Captin, what should we do?" Rangiku asked Hitsugaya.

"We'll take shifts in patrol." He said, "You will go in twos, and I'll do single patrols."

"Who will go first?" Renji asked.

"The groups will be Ikkaku and Renji, Yumichika and Matsumoto and the final group will be Rukia and Yohime." Hitsugaya said, "From midnight to six am will be group one, Ikkaku and Renji, from six to noon will be Matsumoto and Yumichika from noon to six will be Rukia and Yohime, then from six to midnight will be me."

"Right!" They all said.

"Looks like it's our shift, Rukia." Yohime said looking at her.

"Right." She said plainly.

"We will switch at six." Hitsugaya said as the others left back towards the school. The two girls nodded.

"I'll take the this side of Karakura, You can take that side." Yohime said to her. Rukia nodded and the two split up in different directions.

Patrol went on for the next few hours until six when they returned to Urahara's shop and Captin Hitsugaya went out on his patrol of the town. Another few days went by and patrolling led to nothing. It soon became the weekend and Renji and Yohime were sparring against eachother in Urahara's training grounds under his house. It was about eight in the morning and some were still asleep.

"Yohime." Renji said pushing Yohime back as he blocked an attack. She looked at him, holding her attack. "Let's take a break and see if the others are up."

"Yeah, I'm starting to get hungry too." She replied as they both sheathed their zanpakutos and headed towards the ladder to get into the shop. No one seemed to be awake yet and the two looked at eachother blankly. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"We go out to find food?" He asked, pretty sure that was the answer.

"Well, I was going to say we try to cook, but I like your idea better. We won't worry about burning the house down." Yohime said as they entered their gigais that they left sitting against the wall.

"I like my idea better too." He said as they grabbed some money they had and headed out. "What places are there to eat at, that have a good breakfast."

"I don't know, you're here more than I am." Yohime said putting her hands in her sweater pockets. She was wearing a pair of faded jeans with a white tee-shirt that had some sort of band name of it with a faded jean jacket. Renji wore his usual gigai's white shirt with a some sort of logo on it with a pair of jeans. "It sort of feels weird not being in the school uniform like I normally am in my gigai, or not in my Shinigami outfit like I am outside of my gigai." She said as they looked around.

"Hey, this place looks interesting." Renji said looking inside a resturant window. "Let's go in here." He said grabbing her wrist and pulling her inside. They sat down at one of the tables by the windows, and the waitress came to give them menus.

"Here." She said handing the menus to them, "Would you like anything to drink?"

"Small water." Yohime said as Renji said the same.

"I'll be right back with your waters, and I will take your orders." She said leaving.

"What are you going to have, Renji?" Yohime asked him, looking at the menu. "Because I've never heard of most of this stuff."

"Hmmm..." Renji said looking it over.

"What the hell is a cheeseburger?" Yohime said looking at a picture it had. "Or french fries?"

"It's food."

"Obviously..." Yohime said glaring at Renji for a moment. The waitress returned and brought their waters.

"Are you ready for your orders?" The waitress said, pulling out her notepad.

"Um..." Yohime looked over at the menu again. "Can I get...the breakfast thing here." She said pointing to the breakfast platter that contained three pancakes, some eggs, bacon, saussage, and biscuts.

"I'll have the same." Renji said as the waitress took their orders. She then left to go put them in. "So, Yohime..." She looked up at him from drinking her water. "Why don't you talk to Ichigo? I've noticed that more and more lately. You're not avoiding him, are you?"

"Ack!" She started to chock on her water for a moment. "What makes you think I'm avoiding anyone, Renji?" She said finally.

"The fact that-"

"You don't need to answer that!" She cut him off. "I don't really know...I think I just want to return to soul society."

"Why? There's so much you can do here." Renji said, sitting back in his chair.

Her eyes downcasted to her water again. "It's just a mission, I don't like to be attatched." She said as the waitress returned after an awkward silence they had.

"Here you go! If you need anything else, let me know." She said, leaving.

Yohime took the fork and poked the food a bit before cutting it and trying it. "It's really dry..." She said sticking her tounge out.

"You need to put butter and surup on it too, you idiot." Renji said laughing as she glared at him. "Here." He took her knife that she had and opened the packet of butter and put it on. "See? Then you just pour the surup over it all."

"Interesting..." She said exaiming it. "Strange things they have created."

"Try eating it now." He said as she took another bite, expecting the same resaults. "So?"

"It is surprisingly good." She said. They sat and ate their breakfast for a while. Both their phones went off as they felt the reitsu of the shinigami.

"It's him. We're the closest." Renji said standing up, his phone infront of him. "Let's go." He said, as he started to run for the door. Yohime behind him, leaving the amount of money on the table.

"Marikuri..." Yohime said popping her in. Her gigai was knocked back as she jumped out. Renji's doing the same.

"How close is it?" Yohime said looking at Renji who still had his phone out.

"Pretty close." Renji said, "It's over here."

"Right." They landed in the middle of an empty park. "Aren't parks normally filled with childred on the weekends?"

"Yeah...this is strange." Renji said, the reitsu still strong. A young child spirit ran by, Renji picking him up by the back of his shirt. "Hey you! Stop crying!" The kid looked at him for a moment before yelling and screaming again. "Stupid brat..." Renji mumbled.

"Hey, what's your name? I'm Yohime." Yohime said looking at the boy softly.

"Ma-mamoru." He said.

"Can you tell us why you're running?" Yohime asked him as he nodded and pointed in the direction he came from.

"Big man, wearing clothes like yours..." He sniffed, "He come out of nowhere and attack me and my friends." He sniffed again. "He try to take us and eat us. I runned though and escaped..."

"Renji, do a soul burrial for him, I'll head in the direction to see if any of the other kids are still around." Yohime said, as Renji nodded. She jumped off towards the direction the kid came from. She ran into the clearring beyond the trees and froze as she spotted the Shinigami they were after. "You..." She said under her breath.

He turned towards her and looked at her, half of his mask was on, covering his right side of his face. His black hair covering over his face until hid nose, with a scar running over his left cheek from above his eye. He wore a shinigami outfit with the sleeves missing and his top opened, revealing the white under laying. On his right arm was formed like a hollows, his left normal. His zanpakuto sat on his back, slanted to the right. He only showed part of his left eye under his hair, and it was gold and black, as if it was a hollows.

He noticed her as she stepped into the clearing. He turned towards her as he swallowed another childs spirit. Renji soon landed by her as she starred at the guy. "Renji..." She looked at him. "Do we...fight him?"

"Until Captin Hitsugaya can get here." Renji said pulling out zabimaru. "Call for him, while I stall."

"Right." She said pulling out her phone. "Captin Hitsugaya...we have found him." She said into the phone. "Renji is going to stall until you are able to get here." She looked over towards Renji and the guy. "I'd try to get here fast if I were you."

"Your turn." Renji said as she closed the phone. She looked at him, his sleeve on his left arm was almost completely gone, and his arm was bleeding. She looked at him like he was crazy. "Go get him." he said pushing her forward towards the guy.

"Kaminoke, Tenrousei!" Yohime said, pulling out her zanpakuto. She jumped into the air as he appeared behind her, his zanpakuto drawn. _His speed is amazing..._ She said, jumping away from where she was in the air, using the spirit particles in the air. He kepted jumping infront of her or behind her, trying to attack. She was barely able to keep an eye on him with his speed like this. She'd finally go to attack him, only for him to shunpo again. He knocked her into the ground as she went to attack him once. "Dammit..." She said pushing herself back up.

She flipped to the side as he went to land another blow with his arm of hollow. "Yohime!" Renji yelled as her zanpakuto was thown out of her hands like it was nothing, and she was thrown into a solid oak tree. He ran over to her, Zabimaru out as the enemy charged at them, drawing out his zanputo. Renji tightened his grip on Zabimaru's hilt, as he shifted feet to get a better plantation onto the ground. "Howl, Zabimaru!" He yelled as the enemy approached.

The enemy dealt the blow, Renji pushing back, only to start sliding back towards the tree where Yohime once sat.

"Go!" They heard someone yell as all of sudden the Shinigami was frozen solid. "HAAAAA!" A familar person yelled as he sliced through the frozen shinigami's body, shattering it.

"No way!" Renji said as Yohime starred at the two before them.

"It's you!" She said excitedly.

"You miss us, Princess?"

* * *

OH! I forgot to put the disclaimer in the first chapter of the sequel, so if you wanna see the disclaimer, go see the first chapter of the original work...which is called Shinjita iin desu ka? which means Is it okay to Believe? in english...yeah, I'd say you should read that first before this. Thank you! And yes, I realize I am lazy...

-Paige


End file.
